


When It Rains

by superwholockian4ever



Series: Old Wive's Tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains it means the angels are crying. Or so the myth goes.<br/>Written with Castiel in mind, but it can be any angel you prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot as neutral as I could so everyone can enjoy it. I even kept Castiel's name to the speaking text so it would be easier to change in your mind, if you preferred another angel.

It had been a particularly stressful week. It was with unwinding in mind, you suggested that he and you could go out to the park and sit in your favorite spot to watch the sunset. So there you both sat on the top of a hill beneath a tall oak tree, staring off into the distance as the sky became streaked with oranges, pinks, and purple.  
It would have been wonderful. That is, if he wasn’t so troubled. You could feel the turmoil coming off of him in waves though, and when you turned to look at him, he unloaded.

  
“Why can’t they see what I’m doing is right? Why are they willing to kill, to die to stop us?”  


You wondered if he realized he was talking aloud.  


Either way, you decided to answer, “Probably because they feel the same way about what their doing.”  


“The forgot our original mission…” he looked at you, troubled.  


“They’re scared. Their father has been gone for what feels like forever. They feel abandoned and alone. They don’t know when he’ll be back or how to survive without his direction. Do the rules still apply or do they change?” you tried to explain how you thought they must feel.  


“He’s my father too!” he exclaimed. Obviously, he must be feeling some of those things too.  


When your eyes met his, you saw the first tear spill over and race down his pale cheek. At that exact moment a raindrop fell onto your nose. You lunged yourself over to hold him tightly in a comforting hug. As the angel’s tears continued, so too did the rain. When he returned your hug and deep sobs wracked his frame, the rain followed his example and became a full out downpour.  


You knew he was grieving all the siblings he’d lost, and all the ones he was afraid of losing. He must be struggling between being angry at his Father and wanting Him to come home and fix his broken family.  


And who said angels and humans were so different?  


“It’s going to get better, Cas. You have to believe that,” you comforted as you rubbed circles into his back.  


His crying eventually slowed to sniffles, and the rain became a light sprinkle. It was when they both stopped simultaneously that you realized what that must mean. 

Though you tried to stop it a chuckle broke free.  


The angel pulled back, looked to you confused and asked, “Why are you laughing?”  


“I’m sorry,” you apologized, “It’s just…when I was little, someone told me that any time it rains, it means that the angels are crying.”  


He just stared at you blankly. Either he didn’t see the correlation, or he wasn’t amused.  


“You just kinda proved that true,” you told him with a sad smile.  


It was quiet a moment more before he stood.  


“We should head back,” he stated calmly.  


He helped you to stand and started to walk away.You put your hand on his shoulder to stop him.

  
“Cas…” you started, “Any time you need someone to talk to, or to let out your feelings, or just need a hug, I’m here for you. Okay?”  


He stood studying your face, searching your eyes for a minute. You almost regretted saying it, when he grabbed you in a tight hug.  


“Thank you,” he replied gratefully.  


  



End file.
